


Chestnut Roasting on a Open Fire

by Flyingintospace



Series: Christmas 2017 [1]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Chestnuts, Christmas, M/M, Toronto Maple Leafs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 04:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12880278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyingintospace/pseuds/Flyingintospace
Summary: What do you do a Christmas time? Roast chestnuts of course.





	Chestnut Roasting on a Open Fire

"What are those?" Auston sighed as he looked at the bag of nuts that Mitch had just dropped on the counter.

"Chestnuts!" Mitch exclaimed.

Auston kept quiet, knowing that there had to be more of an explanation.

"Cause it's a Christmas thing," Mitch said. He poked at the bag. "Not sure what we're supposed to do with them though."

"You cook them don't you?" Auston asked. "I think they're poisonous when they're raw."

"They are?" Mitch looked over at Auston his eyes wide.

"I think so," Auston said. "You didn't eat any did you?"

Mitch swallowed deeply.

"Mitch!" Auston eyes widened.

But Mitch just laughed. "Of course I didn't eat any. Ow!" He exclaimed as Auston punched his arm.

"Don't scare me like that," Auston said. "Now what are we going to do with these?"

"Ummm," Mitch answered.

Auston rolled his eyes.

"Well when you figure it out let me know, yes" Auston said but Mitch wasn't paying attention, too busy searching the internet for how to cook chestnuts, muttering about whether they should boil or roast them. He finally decided that he would try both ways and began routing in the cupboards.

"Need help?" Auston asked.

"Do we not have a baking sheet? " Mitch demanded, brandishing a pot.

"Why would we have a baking sheet?" Auston asked.

Mitch looked at him curiously. "Good point. Looks like we're boiling these!" He filled the pot with water and set in on the stove.

And then stared at it.

Auston laughed out loud. "If you watch it its going to take so much longer."

"Oh," Mitch said, turning to him, his eyes bright. "And do you have a way to make the time pass?"

Auston laughed and tugged Mitch close to him. And proceeded to distract him well enough that they forgot that the water was boiling until they heard it boiling over.

Mitch scrambled over to turn the burner down, giggling as he dumped the chestnuts in the water. "How long do they have to cook?" Auston asked.

"Fifteen minutes or so," Mitch answered, he dodged away as Auston tried to pull him closer again. "Not distracting me this time,"

Auston pouted.

The fifteen minutes however passed quickly and soon Mitch was dumping them out of the water. However as he tried to peel the they turned to mush in his fingers.

His nose wrinkled at the mess.

Auston couldn't help but laugh.

Before Mitch could protest however, Auston was handing him his coat. "Come on, the Christmas market is still open and I'm sure someone is selling edible chestnut," Auston explained.

Mitch's eyes lit up once more and they left.

The pile of mushy chestnut forgotten.


End file.
